


Тишина

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка. Здесь только Дженсен. И немного ночных страхов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

Уходя с кухни, Дженсен ещё раз оглянулся и осмотрел всё помещение. Нет, всё было в порядке – как обычно, ничего особенного. Но, прежде чем выключить свет, он всё-таки ещё раз подошёл к шкафчику, открыл дверцы и заглянул внутрь.  
Ничего. Пусто.  
Облегчённо вздохнув, Дженсен выключил свет и вышел. Аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.  
Ложился спать он всё ещё взволнованный. Из головы никак не выходил разговор с сестрой, а потом ещё и ультиматум редактора… вообще надо позвонить родителям и сказать, что он очень соскучился.  
Ноутбук, сиротливо лежащий на краю рабочего стола слабо мигнул синей лампочкой, и погас.   
Дженсен закрыл глаза и с головой накрылся одеялом.   
Темень за окном его не пугала. И сильный ветер, от которого ветки деревьев скреблись о стекло.  
В доме царила мёртвая тишина, и это было нормально.  
Нормально.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Дженсен устроился поудобнее и обнял подушку.

Тихие шорохи наполняли кухню, что-то скреблось за закрытыми дверцами шкафчика. Неожиданно сам собой включился свет – и погас.  
Шорохи в шкафчике раздавались всё громче, дверцы задрожали.

Дженсен проснулся среди ночи от собственного вскрика. Сердце бешено колотилось, а горло сдавило спазмом.  
Он долго смотрел в тёмный потолок, прислушиваясь.  
Где-то внизу, на первом этаже, снова шуршало, постукивало.   
Вставать или не вставать? Идти проверять, что там, на кухне, или нет?  
Тело будто окаменело, руки не слушались. Во рту пересохло так, что невозможно было дышать.

Утром Дженсен проснулся, как обычно в последние дни, совершенно разбитый. Под глазами залегли тени, веки опухли. Выглядел он как с перепоя.  
Сейчас, когда светило солнце, было нестрашно спуститься вниз, на первый этаж, войти в кухню и даже открыл проклятый шкафчик.  
Всё было абсолютно нормально: чашки на месте, кукурузные хлопья никто не съел, и даже на дорожке просыпанной соли никто не оставил следы.  
Следы остались на кухонном окне – в самом низу.   
Кто-то нацарапал на стекле кривыми буквами: «Я иду за тобой».

10.03.2013


End file.
